


Serene Sailing

by pajama_cats



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Lukas takes Alm on a boat ride.





	Serene Sailing

“You sure I don't need to do anything?” Alm questions as he watches Lukas row. Being king it felt odd not having to do as much hands on work anymore. Farming is what he was used to, something other than training that he got to do growing up in what Gray refers to as, ‘the middle of nowhere.’

“You needn't worry, Alm. I'm used to this. All I need for you to do is relax.” Lukas briefly smiles in reassurance at the king and proceeds to row them across the lake. While the stroll across the lake _was_ relaxing it was also a little bit embarrassing when eyes were on them.

As romantic as it was the mood shifted when the two heard Gray whistling from across the lake. Tobin wasn't helping out at all either, spurring Gray on by yelling along with him. Fortunately Kliff put an end to it by hitting the two with a book. At least someone was watching out for his pride. That or Kliff was just annoyed.

Either way Alm was grateful.

After a long journey it was nice getting to go on a rare trip with his friends and allies; enjoying the nice spring breeze Mila blessed them with. Alm smiles as he glances around the lake noting that Celica was enjoying herself as well. He watches amusingly as Celica rests a flower crown on Conrad’s head with Mae using the same gesture on her. By the looks of it they were intending on making flower crowns for the whole crew.

“Enjoying yourself, Alm?” The king’s attention is immediately back over to Lukas, to which he responds to with a quick nod and a smile. Now that he thought about it he hadn't actually seen Lukas out of his armor other than their shared room.

“You should dress like that more often.” It slips out without him thinking and before he can take back the words or clarify what he meant Lukas just gives him a curious gaze, along with quiet heartfelt laughter.

“These clothes are rather different and peculiar, but they are comfortable to say the least. I don't believe wearing them while on duty would do me any good though.” Yeah, it was a strange remark he made anyway-

“However, I'd be fine wearing them just around you.” Alm practically melts at the easygoing smile Lukas flashes him. It was times like these- around Lukas, that he could feel himself at ease. While it was a group vacation day right now it was just the two of them sharing a serene moment.

Once the boat stops Alm decides to be bold; hands resting on Lukas’s shoulders as he leans in to steal a kiss from the knight. He can feel Lukas smile against his lips, caressing either side of his face as they move gently against each other. Even though he was the first to initiate the kiss it's Lukas who pulls away leaving Alm in a daze.

The idea of kissing Lukas again _is_ appealing-

“Way to go, ginger stud!”

Alm nearly yelps at the voice, tumbling back down in his seat on the boat across from Lukas. Lukas shoots Python a tired look and audible sigh is heard.

“Python! Can't you see they were having a moment!” Forsyth scolds the laid back archer who doesn't seem phased by the green knight. Or the fact that he crushed the mood.

“What? I'm just cheering on our old pal Lukas. C’mom, I know you're happy for them too.”

Python settled Forsyth down and the two continued on with their conversation as if Lukas and Alm weren't there anymore. They were fortunate to have one another.

Which Alm is happy for, except he was simmering in complete embarrassment once again. Least they approved of their relationship, but it still made him flustered to hear their cheering.

“I wouldn't expect anything less than from him. Perhaps we can continue that later, away from prying eyes.” He's heard Lukas mention before how Python tended to pester him like an old maid over details. Gray and Tobin were pretty much the same way towards him.

“Sounds like a plan.” Alm grins as their boat ride comes to a close with the shore being within their reach. It was days like these he could cherish again. With no war and their kingdom being rebuilt they had the rest of their lives to embrace what Mila left for them.

With Lukas by his side Alm felt as if he could achieve anything. It was always Lukas who was behind him on every move he made. Lukas, who had opened the door of destiny for him and all of his friends.

_‘As king, I swear we'll always have peaceful days like this for everyone. And as your loved one, I swear to protect you Lukas. And of course all of our friends.’_

With that in mind Alm feels determined about fulfilling the promise. They all deserved such tranquility.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Lukas’s picnic quote: “Let's go on a boat ride in the lake. I'll row—I'm used to it.”
> 
> Ahh I've been thinking about that a lot, goodness. Thanks for reading!


End file.
